


Compulsion

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Gay, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turtlecest, Weight Gain, dub con, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: When Raphael gives in to a new urge, he finds unexpected attention from those around him, and things quickly spiral out of control.





	1. Urge

Leo's bed creaks beneath them and they sink onto the mattress, tangled in each other's bodies. They kiss. It's wet and sloppy, desperate and needy. Warm. Raphael churrs as he pulls away, but Leo tugs him right back in, barely giving him a chance to breathe. 

"Leo," he says, his voice short and strained between the kiss. His brother doesn't respond with words, but Raphael can hear the desperation in his breathing from the sharp puffs of air leaving his nostrils. He churrs again, presses harder, smooshing their beaks together. He forces his tongue into Leonardo's mouth, swirls it around and beats it against his brother's. His hands wander, tough scales grazing over softer skin, pressing and kneading and taking what they want. He rubs at Leo's legs, circles around into his thighs, and then drags his finger up his bulging plastron. Leo shudders, and almost immediately Raphael can feel him spill. His cock drops out, already stiff and hot, and Raph quickly takes it into his hand. He strokes it and Leo churrs, bucks into him, breathing quickening as Raph teases the head. Raph smirks, then stops and pulls his hand away from his brother's cock, but Leo whines and pushes right back in, grinding his erection against him. He's shaking, quivering. Raph knows he's desperate; desperate to be taken and controlled. Desperate to be touched and fucked.

It really was amazing, just seeing Leo like this. Usually so stiff and rigid, so level-headed and stoic, now nothing more than a horny puddle in his hands. It thrills him being the only person to see Leo like this, the only person to see this other side to him. The other side that isn't brave, that isn't in control. But Raphael wants a change.

He breaks the kiss, and with one shared look they know it's time. Leonardo peels away from him, and Raph watches him turn to the bedside cabinet, grasping a lone bottle of lubricant from one of the drawers. He rocks himself onto his shell and Raph can't stop his eyes from flickering down to his hole. His cock stirs at the sight of it, and when he forces himself to look away he sees that Leo's giving him a coy look. Normally, Raph would smirk, waggle the ridges of his brows, say something lewd, but it doesn't come. Instead, he worries his lip, watching his brother squeeze lube out onto his fingers. He had to say something now.

"Hey." Leo looks up, and immediately Raphael looks away. His cheeks flush. His skin is hot, and for a moment he considers letting it go, but he manages to choke out the rest. "D-D'you think... you... could top for a change?"

There's an awful silence. Raph refuses to look at Leo, but he can sense he's stopped moving. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of dead silence, he sneaks a look and snatches it right back again, just to make sure Leo had heard him. His brother's face was still. There was a certain tinge of dumbfounded painted on it. He'd definitely heard.

"Uh..." Raph turns. Leo blinks a couple of times, letting his hand fall to his lap as he rocks himself back up into a sitting position. "Sure? I mean --- yeah, man." Another pause, and then, "You mean...like...--"

"Yeah." 

There's another pause. Leo's beak stretches into a smile and he crawls towards him. Raph can't meet his eyes, but seeing that smug smile on his face wasn't much better. Leo had suggested the idea a while ago and Raph had immediately shut it down, but now that he'd requested it from Leo ---

The bastard had probably been waiting for him to break.

Leo places one hand on his chest, the one with the bottle of lube in it, and presses him down. Raph allows it, letting himself fall back onto the mattress, though he still can't look at Leo's eyes. Leo either doesn't notice or doesn't care because in the next moment, without any warning, Raph feels slick fingers pressing up against his hole.

"Have you..." Leo trails off as if he's thinking about what to say, "...stretched yourself down here before?"

"Sorta," Raph replies, not divulging any details. He wouldn't let Leo knows about those few nights he'd spent jerking off with a plug stuffed inside him, or the way he'd whined his brother's name all the while. Leo pulls his fingers away and the familiar squelch of the tube fills the air, bring Raph back to the present. Then they're back, teasing around his hole. Raph's skin crawls at the chill.

"I'll go slow," Leo says tersely. Raph just nods, finally swallowing his pride to meet his brother's gaze. His blue eyes are sparkling and soft; they look nothing like the cold, stern ones he wears at practice. "Just let me know if you want me to stop, alright?" And with that, he moves.

Raph grunts, sucking in air through his nose as Leo pushes one finger in. It's still cold, maybe even colder now that it's touching his insides. Leo stops for a second, scanning his face, gauging his reaction, before pushing in deeper. His finger twists, Raph groans, Leo stops. Then deeper, and deeper still, always slow until Leo hilts at the knuckle and curves his finger up. Raph bucks, his cock drops out of his slit. Leo takes it in his hand. He's gentle as he strokes it, up and down, teasing the tip. Raph chews on his lip, breathing in hard through his nostrils as Leo's hands alternate on his body. It stops when Leo leans down and presses his mouth back against his, Leo pulling his finger out slowly so he can reach more comfortably. Immediately there's a hungry chill inside of him, like something's missing.

"I'm gonna..." Leo trails off between the kiss, but Raph understands the gist of it. His heart flutters as Leo pulls back and Raphael watches him slowly squeeze the lube over his cock, eyes fixated on it. This was it.

Leo shifts, lines his cock up with Raphael's hole, and pushes in. 

It's easier than he expected. The prep makes it simple and Leo's cock slides in without much resistance. Leo pauses for a moment to look at him, but Raph ushers him to carry on. "'M fine..." he reassures. Leo keeps his word, taking his time, stopping every few seconds to let Raph adjust better to the sensation. The pace is slow and easy.

"Raph..." he hears Leo say, and soon he's completely full, stuffed with his brother's cock. Leo groans as he hilts and Raph echoes it right back at him, puffing air out of his nose, his heart hammering in his chest. It only stings a little bit. Raph's body shudders and, feeling that, Leo leans over. Raph churrs into his mouth as they kiss once more.

"You okay?" Leo asks softly as he breaks away, only leaning back in for more once Raph nods 'yes'. They share the intimacy for a moment longer before Leo draws back and starts moving inside him. It's so different than when he's just using a toy; there are so many more different bumps and shapes, but he's getting used to it. The discomfort is melting away and soon Leo's moving enough that it's starting to feel good. Raph lets his head fall back onto the pillow beneath him, eyes shut, losing himself to the feeling of Leo's cock inside him. Stretching him. Taking him. It feels amazing, hitting all the right spots that Raph couldn't reach by himself. He churrs. His cock swells and throbs, desperate for attention. He grabs it, wraps his hand around it and strokes in time with Leo's thrusts. Slow. Nice and gentle. The added pleasure from it amplifies the sex, almost making Raph wish Leo would go faster, but he doesn't ask. This pace is perfect for now. Any faster would be too much.

His muscles are completely at ease. The longer time slips away the more relaxed Raph gets. His body feels like it's sinking into the bed, or floating on a cloud. He churrs out, louder than before, but it turns into a strangled cry when Leo pulls out and then rams his cock right into him.

Raphael screams. Pain rocks his entire body, but before he can say a word it happens again. His eyes fly open and he snarls, trying to sit up to confront his brother, but another stab leaves him near paralysed on his back. "Fuck! --- Leo, that hurts!"

He expects Leo to stop --- to apologise and make up with a kiss, but it's as if Leo isn't even listening to him. Before Raph can get another word out Leo slams into him again, and again until he finally builds up a pace and starts fucking him. This time it's rough, and with every thrust Leo gets that little bit faster, that little bit more brutal, and to Raph it starts feeling that little bit more pleasurable. He ignores that last part though and, pushing through the pain, forces himself to sit up again, but a strong hand pushes him right back down onto his shell. Leo leers over him, and this time it's not that gentle face Raph finds himself gazing up at. 

Leo's pupils are dilated. His expression is still, yet somehow there almost seems to be something far more sinister there. His nose is screwed up ever so slightly, outlined by the wrinkles in his mask, and the gentle glow in his eyes is all but gone. The change in his behaviour is so sudden and Raph doesn't know how to respond other than with anger.  "Leo--- The fuck, man? This isn't --- fuck! --- what we agreed on!" He scowls and tries to sit up again, but this time Leo shoves him back down and pins him there, leaning right in. 

"Stay. Down." Leo spits, and Raph can almost feel the venom oozing from his voice. They're practically nose-to-nose at this point. Leo's heavy breaths wash over his face, strained and deliberate as if he's having trouble breathing. His nostrils are flared. He's stopped fucking him for the moment, and Raph tries once more to shove his brother off of him, to kick him away, but he can't get any leverage on him. He's being pinned too tight. It didn't even matter that he was physically stronger than his brother. Leo keeps his hand pressed firm to Raph's chest and pushes himself back, not taking his eyes off him for a second. "Don't move --- just enjoy it."

Everything starts up again, but this time Raph can't ignore the pleasure. Before, Leo was just ramming into him but not hitting anything. Now, he seems more deliberate with his movements, and the first thrust hits dead center on his prostate. Raph inhales sharply, eyes wide. His body convulses and it all goes right to his cock, which Leo proceeds to grab with his spare hand. He strokes it at an achingly slow speed, drags his thumb over the head each time he reaches the tip and smirks at the strained cry Raph gives him in response. "That's it. Good boy."

Every strike after the first is the same, hitting the mark every single time. Raph can hardly process it all in time before Leo starts getting faster. By the time he's ramming in and out of him consistently Raph can barely feel any of that previous discomfort. Every strike against that little nub is bliss and it's hardwired directly to his aching dick. He throws his head back in exasperation, mouth agape. He can't fight this anymore. It's too good. Raph doesn't care that it had hurt before. This was amazing.

"G-God... Raph." He hears Leo above him, churring between each word. Raph moans in response, trying to call out his brother's name, but instead all he manages to do is churr right back at him. That apparently excites Leo, because the next moment he's getting fucked even harder. Leo rams into him without pause and Raph whines as the pleasure steadily grows. At this point, he almost can't hear Leo over the smack of skin against skin. "S-So good. So --- So fucking _good_."

It's overwhelming. Raph's nostrils flare. Leo's scent is thick in the air --- the smell of his arousal filling his nose and going right to his brain. He churrs again. His skin is hot and flushed. His head is swimming. He'd never seen Leo like this. This was new, this was exciting. Leo pulls his hand away from his cock and Raph whines, voice shaking from desperation. Leo ignores it and instead Raph gives a sharp cry as Leo brings his hand down against his ass. 

"Raph," Leo groans. "Fuck. Fuck --- Raph. You're so good." He smacks him again, each word punctuated by a strike. Raph's voice quivers as he whines, but Leo interjects him with another hit. Raph hangs onto every word. "S-Such a good boy. G-Good --- good slut."

Then Leo's hand finds his cock again. He squeezes it, and Raph practically screams when Leo begins pumping it at breakneck speed, "A-Ah! Leo --- Fuck, Leo!" It quickly becomes slick with pre-cum and that only makes it easier for Leo to stroke it, to get even faster. Leo churrs, and Raph can feel the pressure lifting from his chest, Leo apparently satisfied he won't try to break away. At this point it doesn't even matter how foreign those words sound coming from his brother's mouth, Raph is eating it all up and he's desperate for more of everything. His body convulses, skin tingling as Leo strokes him and fucks him all at once. Leo never stops moving and it's clear he's getting close. Through hooded eye-lids Raph can see him breathing hard, brows furrowed, beak scrunched.  

"C-Cum for me, Raph," Leo growls, leans over, but this time doesn't stop fucking him. He pulls him up by the head so that their beaks meet, and Raph's stomach drops as their eyes lock, brilliant blue piercing through his misty green. Leo strokes faster, whilst slowing the pace of his hips, now only rutting into him every few seconds, but with each thrust more forceful and pronounced than before. He's so close, his breath catches in his chest. "Cum for me.  _Cum for me_." 

It's enough. His dick spasms and he reaches climax, leaking out over Leo's hand and his plastron, head thrown back as far as he can stretch, howling in bliss. His muscles contract and he squeezes around Leo's dick. Leo grunts and pulls back to get into a better position, growling his name under breath as he speeds up, faster and rougher and harder until he finally cums, spilling inside of him.

Raph has no idea how much time passes before Leo pulls out of him. Neither of them speak. Neither of them can think. The world is still spinning by the time Raph finally manages to sit up. Leo looks at him, his eyes are hazy now, still dilated, but that softness is back. He leans in and takes Raphael's mouth in one more kiss. It's sloppy; they're both exhausted, unfocused. A trail of saliva connects them as they pull apart, dangling between their lips. Raph hardly notices it, too distracted by the cum leaking down his thigh. He had to go shower.

"That was... good," he says, though it takes some effort because he's still gasping for breath. "You, uh... really went all out, huh?"

Leo takes a moment to respond, almost as if he was struggling to remember what happened. Raph can see his brows furrow for a moment. His expression is almost blank as he replies. "Yeah." 

Raph doesn't think too much of it. Leo got caught up in the moment. He was probably a little surprised with himself. He pulls back on his gear just for decency, cleaning up his shell, and saunters over to the door, stopping to look back before he opens it. Leo's looking at him. Raph sees his nostrils flare, then watches him step forward. "We should... do that again --- if you want." 

"Yeah," Raph replies quickly, maybe a little too quickly, and it's followed by an awkward silence that hangs in the air nearly as thick as the smell of sex. He clears his throat and turns to the door, pulling it open. "Well... G'night."

"Yeah... Night." Raph can feel Leo's eyes following him as he steps out of the room, and even after once he's behind the shut door. He makes a beeline for the shower, peeling his gear off and stepping into the hot stream of water. It's scalding, but Raph doesn't care, he's already coaxed his dick out of his slit again, forehead pressed to the wall and whining his brother's name as he jerks off.


	2. Stimuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie next. There's something weird going on, but Raphael can't really complain.

"You got a minute?"  
  
Donnie looks up at him as he enters the room, his gaze hanging for a good few seconds before he lowers his head back to his work. There's a beaker in his hand, and some kind of glowing yellow liquid inside of it. A rope lays discarded to the side of his desk, hanging off of it like a limp noodle, and to its side a messy heap of textbooks.  
  
"No," he says matter of factly after a moment, dropping a small pill into the beaker. The liquid froths and bubbles, shifting colours to a light green before it stills. Donnie sighs, clearly annoyed by this for some reason. Was that not meant to happen?  
  
"But go on anyway."  
  
Raphael stops short of his brother’s workbench. He’s fidgeting, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. It’d been a couple of days since it all started, but they still burn, along with his backside, but he tries to keep the discomfort from creeping into his voice. This was something he didn’t need his other siblings teasing him about.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be okay to fix somethin'," he says. Donnie still doesn’t look up. So far so good. A sigh escapes his lips, and then he continues. "Casey trashed my bike. I told him to stay away, but that bonehead’s just as bad as Mikey when it comes to touchin’ stuff that isn’t his.”

He pauses, waiting to see if Don would react to that at all. Any mention of the human usually made his brother scoff, but Donnie seemed distracted. More so than usual. Was he working on something important?

  
The silence hangs. Donnie swirls his beaker and the liquid changes colour again, turning a stark blue with a gentle hiss. He tuts in annoyance and then responds without looking at Raphael.

"You want me to fix your bike?"  
  
"Somethin' like that." Raph says, rubbing his face. Man he was tired. "Or I can help you. Just... whenever you’ve got time for it."

Another silence. Don remains still, worrying his lip and still not looking at him. He almost looks torn, like he’s trying to decide what to say. Was he okay?

The chair scrapes across the floor, and Donnie stands from it quickly. He’s shaking, flexing his fingers and tapping his feet. He looks ill.

Raph frowns. “Donnie?”

Brown eyes snap to his at the mention of the name, and finally Don turns to face him fully.

He strides forward, quickly pressing himself close to Raph — uncomfortably close. Raph tenses, raising his shoulders.  
  
Donnie presses in a little closer, staring him down, his pupils dilated. His nostrils flare as he sniffs the air.  
  
"How about this," he starts, his voice oddly low. It sounded completely unnatural for him, almost like he’s possessed. Donnie’s still fidgeting, but his expression hardens. "I'll fix your bike.”

There’s a pause. Raphael frowns, moving to push his brother away, but Donnie’s hand snaps up to grab his arm, holding it in a vice grip.

He snorts. “If you bend over that desk and let me fuck you."  
  
Raphael's heart skips, then seems to stop. His skin tingles. Did... What did he just say?  
  
Donnie doesn't wait for an answer.  
  
He moves faster than Raphael expects, and within mere seconds Raphael finds himself pinned down against the cold metal table behind him, Donnie pressing down onto his shell from above. In a flash, his hands are bound behind his shell, secured by the scratchy rope from before.  
  
"Hey!" he squawks, trying to wrestle his brother off of him, but one well-placed touch to his thighs has him recoiling in pain. Donnie chuckles above him, a high, almost sadistic sound, sweeping his dexterous fingers up and down the skin there, kneading into just the right spots that make Raph squirm.  
  
"Did you really think you could hide it?" he asks, not giving Raphael the chance to answer before continuing. He keeps Raph pinned down with surprising strength. "You've been waddling about the lair for days now. What happened, Raphael? Just a fall like you said?"  
  
Raphael grunts, screwing up his nose as another sharp jab of pain runs through his lower half. Don's fingers pinch and squeeze, and Raphael snarls in response.  
  
"Fuck off!”  
  
Donnie continues.  
  
"What are you hiding, Raphael?" He parts his fingers, and now Donatello's using his entire hand. Rubbing, groping, gliding up the insides of Raphael's legs: over bruises and reddened marks on his skin. “What’s got you so worked up, hm?”  
  
Raphael gasps as Donnie's hands pass over a particularly sensitive spot. He obviously notices that, because he pulls back and presses into it again, and again, and each time Raphael has to stifle a whimper. This is all wrong. Why was Donnie doing this? They’d never done anything like this before.

Soon bored of that, Don pushes in further, widening the gap in his legs before trailing his fingers upwards. The skin there is bruised: red, sore and uneven. Raph winces as Don brushes over the little indents in his skin.  
  
Teeth marks.  
  
There's a satisfied sniff above him, and again Donnie chuckles.  
  
"I think," he starts, draping himself over Raphael’s body. "You've been whoring yourself out to our fearless leader."  
  
Raphael's stomach twists.  
  
"Big, strong, dominant Raphael..." Donnie keeps groping and teasing Raphael's skin, his words dripping with an analytical chill. "You’re really just a little whore, aren’t you?”  
  
“How many times?” His fingers trail up and around, dancing across Raphael's exposed ass. Raph seizes up as his brother begins nudging his cheeks apart. “Once? No… Has to be more given the bruising.” His fingers twist as they dig in, and Raphael jolts once Donnie finds his hole, recently used and still a little sticky.  
  
Donnie grins.  
  
"Ah… Look at that," he husks, prodding his fingers against Raph's hole, teasing circles around the slackened entrance. The skin there is reddened too, hot and sensitive to the touch. “You’ve been busy.”  
  
Raphael can't move. He's stunned. His legs are like cement.

But he strangely doesn’t _want_ to move.

Donnie pulls back with a laugh, and the tinkering of tools tells Raphael's he'd fidgeting with his belt. He returns a few seconds later, laying himself back over Raph’s shell, fingers cold and wet.  
  
“Shouldn’t need much. You’re already nice and loose.”  
  
He slides a finger inside, and Raphael groans.

Donnie continues pushing in, slowly twisting this way and that, clearly eager to draw anything he can out of him, and Raphael is starting to lose the drive to fight. Grunts become whines, and the further Donnie goes the louder they get.  
  
"That good?" Donnie licks his ear, now moving on to fuck him with the digit at a slow, steady pace. Raph shudders. His slit bulges. Why was this turning him on so much? Why now all of a sudden?  
  
It lasts a few seconds longer before Donnie fully withdraws his finger, leaving him empty and cold. Raph lets out a soft whimper at the sudden emptiness, but Don hushes him as he pulls off of his body.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, Raphael..." he says calmly, and again there's a clattering of tools. Donnie leans back in, but it's not his finger pushing against him this time. Donnie's cock is hot, and judging by he the purring coming from his brother, hard.  
  
"I wonder how you'll squeal..."

He presses in, parting Raph's hole with his cock and sliding it inside. Raphael's breath falters. There’s no discomfort: he’s already so loose that Donnie can just push right in. At the same time, Donnie brings his right hand under, looping it under Raph's waist. He nudges aside Raph's belt and with one finger begins grazing at his bulging slit. Up and down. Up and down.  
  
"Interesting," he muses, as he was overseeing an experiment. “You’re already so needy.” He grinds his thumb up again, pressing into the steadily growing bulge of shell and pink flesh.  Raph shudders as his cock drops down into his brother’s hand.

There’s a forceful shove from behind, and a jolt tears through him as Donnie hilts inside of him.  
  
"Nng... “ Donnie wrinkles his nose. “Subject reacts positively to stimulation." He squeezes his cock, and Raph half grunts, half whines as he pinches the head. "Roughness, too. Noted."  
  
Donnie pumps his cock a few more times, drawing whines and whimpers from Raphael the longer he goes. Eventually, Donnie moves his hips too, pushing in and out in time with his stroking.  
  
"F-Fuck..." Raph groans, burying his beak into the cold desk. It felt amazing. Fuck it felt so good. Why was this so good? Why the fuck did it feel so good?

Donnie keeps fucking him, his breathing growing ragged as he picks up the pace. His voice drops low, raspier than before.  
  
"Raphael..."

He peels himself completely off of Raph’s body, pulling his cock out for just a moment to readjust, leaving Raph quivering and empty for what feels like far too long. Donnie grips his ass with both hands, abandoning Raph’s cock completely clumsily pushes himself back inside.  
  
“G...God… Raph…”  
  
The pounding continues, and Donnie never relents. He's moving erratically, not being careful. His cock slips out once or twice more, but he quickly shoves it back in, gripping Raphael’s body harder each time.  
  
"A-ah... Fuck..." Donnie grunts. "God, you're almost so perfect for this, Raph." His nails dig into Raphael's skin, adding to the marks already there. "Almost. J-Just... Need a little more."

Raph can’t reply to that. He’s lost his voice, his eyes hooded and near unseeing at this point. Fuck this was amazing. This felt so fucking amazing.

“F-Fuck… Raph…” Donnie’s body tenses. His voice tightens. “Fuck… Fuck…”  
  
Don bottoms out inside of him with a loud groan. His cock quivers, hot ropes of seed spilling into Raph’s insides as he cums. Raph shudders, skin tingling and burning, his own cock leaking like a faucet.

Seconds pass like hours as Don collapses atop him, basking in the glow of his orgasm. When then younger turtle finally moves, it’s to nuzzle up to Raph’s face again, pressing his nose to the side of Raph’s face.  
  
"You… You enjoyed that, right?"

Raphael is panting, cheeks flushed and face warm, his cock aching beneath him. He can’t think: his mind drowning in a haze of arousal. God he just wanted Donnie to jack him off right now…  
  
Donnie remains there for a few seconds, not touching Raph’s cock like he wanted, just nuzzling his face and churring gently. “I’ll find a way to make it better next time.”

Next time?

He pulls out of Raph’s stretched hole and retreats to his desk, though not before delivering a hefty smack to his brother’s exposed ass. Don's chair scrapes across the floor, and once Raph finally manages to turn his head he can see Donnie's right back at his work, acting like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I'll fix your bike tomorrow," he says suddenly, though he's back to not looking at Raph. His gaze is fixed on his beaker, this time with reignited passion burning in his eyes. Raphael can just barely hear him muttering something under his breath as the liquid bubbles and pops.

“...enhance it...”  
  
His mind a jumbled mess and body a horny wreck, it takes Raph a few moments to peel himself from the desk, cum leaking down his thighs as he waddles out of the lab, hands still bound tight behind his back and cock bobbing between his legs.


End file.
